Νυφίτσα
by spyrosm
Summary: Μια φαινομενικά αδιάφορη μέρα στην ζωή του Ντράκο Μαλφόι...


"Ε Νυφίτσα, ετοιμάσου για νυχτερινή βάρδια σήμερα"

Ο Ντράκο σήκωσε το κεφάλι του από τις αναφορές που ετοίμαζε και είδε τον Ρον Ουέσλι να του μιλάει. Αφού τον κοίταξε με μια κοφτερή ματιά του είπε

"Σου έχω πει να μην με αποκαλείς νυφίτσα. Δεν είναι αστείο. Και για ποια νυχτερινή βάρδια μιλάς; Δεν είναι η μέρα μου σήμερα."

"Έκτακτη ανάγκη. Έτσι είπαν τα μεγάλα κεφάλια."

"Τι έγινε πάλι;"

"Ο Χάρι πρέπει να φύγει για Κορνουάλη άμεσα και έπρεπε να βρω κάποιον για την σημερινή του βάρδια."

"Και βρήκες εμένα; Δεν μπορώ, δεν γίνεται σήμερα."

"Γιατί;"

"Έχω να δω την γυναίκα μου δύο εβδομάδες. Γυρνάει σήμερα από ταξίδι και θέλω να είμαι μαζί της."

"Δεν έχω άλλον, είσαι η μόνη λύση. Άλλωστε η Ερμιόνη θα καταλάβει την κατάσταση."

"Τι δεν καταλαβαίνεις Ουέσλι; Εγώ θέλω να δω την γυναίκα μου. Δεν φτάνει που την στείλατε δύο εβδομάδες ταξίδι, μου φορτώνεις και έξτρα νυχτερινά."

"Δεν είναι στην δικαιοδοσία μου η Ερμιόνη, το ξέρεις ότι ανήκει σε άλλο τμήμα."

"Δεν με ενδιαφέρει. Για δουλειά του Υπουργείου έφυγε και για δουλειά του Υπουργείου θέλεις να μείνω εδώ όλη την νύχτα. Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση, βρες άλλον!"

"Δεν υπάρχει άλλος. Καλύτερα να ειδοποιήσεις την Ερμιόνη ότι δεν θα πας σπίτι απόψε."

"Ουέσλι θα…"

"Ναι ξέρω θα το πεις στον πατέρα σου, αλλά δεν αλλάζει κάτι."

"Τελευταία φορά Ουέσλι που το δέχομαι αδιαμαρτύρητα. Την επόμενη θα κάνω επίσημα παράπονο στον ίδιο τον Υπουργό."

"Κάνε ότι θες."

Με τα λόγια αυτά ο Ρον έφυγε από το γραφείο του Ντράκο. Ο Ντράκο ηττημένος ετοίμασε δύο γράμματα και τα έστειλε με την κουκουβάγια του. Το πρώτο ήταν για την Ερμιόνη εξηγώντας της το γιατί δεν θα πήγαινε σπίτι εκείνη την ημέρα. Το δεύτερο το έστειλε στον πατέρα του. Δεν είχε κανέναν ιδιαίτερο λόγο να το κάνει αυτό αλλά από μικρός όποτε αισθανόταν αδικημένος, πάντοτε μίλαγε στον πατέρα του. "Ο πατέρας μου θα το μάθει αυτό" ήταν η αγαπημένη του φράση στο Χόγκουαρτς και αυτό δεν άλλαξε. Μπορεί να ήξερε ότι ο Λούσιους δεν είχε καμία ουσιαστική επιρροή στο Υπουργείο μετά τον πόλεμο, αλλά οι συνήθειες δεν αλλάζουν.

Έπειτα άρχισε να ασχολείται με τις υποθέσεις του. Στα διαλείμματα για χιλιοστή φορά αναρωτήθηκε γιατί έγινε Χρυσούχος. Βέβαια την απάντηση την ήξερε πολύ καλά. Από την στιγμή που παραδέχτηκε στον εαυτό του ότι όλα αυτά τα χρόνια ήταν κρυφά ερωτευμένος με την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος για να την κατακτήσει. Ήξερε ότι έπρεπε να κάνει κάτι δραστικό, μιας και στον πόλεμο ήταν με την λάθος πλευρά. Έτσι προς έκπληξη όλων, ακόμα και του εαυτού του, δήλωσε για Χρυσούχος.

Αυτή η κίνηση του σύντομα απέδωσε καρπούς. Η Ερμιόνη σύντομα τα χάλασε με τον Ρον και άρχισε να του μιλάει. Έδειχνε να εκτιμά το γεγονός ότι ο Ντράκο αντί να ζήσει σαν πλούσιος κληρονόμος αποφάσισε να πιάσει δουλειά, όπως ο κάθε κοινός μάγος. Λίγο καιρό μετά έγιναν ζευγάρι και παντρεύτηκαν. Το μόνο αρνητικό από αυτήν την κατάληξη ήταν ότι ο Ρον, που προφανώς δεν ξεπέρασε την Ερμιόνη, τον έβαλε στο μάτι. Το γεγονός ότι είναι και προϊστάμενος του, απλά του έδωσε την δυνατότητα να τον τρελάνει στο καψόνι.

Αφού τελείωσε με την δουλειά, παρατήρησε ότι έλαβε απάντηση και στα δύο γράμματα που είχε στείλει. Η Ερμιόνη του έγραψε να μην στεναχωριέται και ότι η δουλειά είναι πάνω από όλα. Άλλωστε η ίδια ήταν πολύ κουρασμένη από το ταξίδι και θα κοιμόταν νωρίς. Η κλασική εργασιομανής Ερμιόνη, σκέφτηκε. Η απάντηση από τον πατέρα του ήταν πιο σκληρή. Απλά του είπε να σταματήσει να τον ενοχλεί με τέτοιες λεπτομέρειες και να μεγαλώσει.

Αφού τελείωσε με όλες τις εκκρεμότητες κοίταξε το ρολόι του. Μιας και είχε λίγο χρόνο πριν την έναρξη της νυχτερινής βάρδιας, αποφάσισε να δειπνήσει στο εστιατόριο του Υπουργείου. Σαφώς και τα σχέδια του για εκείνην την ημέρα δεν περιλάμβαναν σάντουιτς και καφέ, αλλά από ολότελα κάτι ήταν και αυτό. Αφού πήρε το φαγητό του, είδε σε ένα πλαϊνό τραπέζι να κάθεται ο Χάρι Πότερ και να του κάνει νόημα να πλησιάσει. Το περίεργο ήταν ότι με τον Χάρι είχαν γίνει σχεδόν φίλοι σε αντίθεση με τον Ρον που η αντιπάθεια παρέμεινε. Βεβαία, ο Ντράκο "έκλεψε" την κοπέλα του Ρον και όχι του Χάρι.

"Καλησπέρα, ακόμα εδώ είσαι;" είπε ο Ντράκο στον Χάρι και κάθισε στο τραπέζι του.

"Γιατί που έπρεπε να είμαι; Εσύ γιατί είσαι ακόμα εδώ; Δεν γύρισε σήμερα η Ερμιόνη;"

"Μου είπε ο Ρον ότι σε καλέσανε έκτακτα στην Κορνουάλη. Δεν έφυγες ακόμα;"

"Που με καλέσανε;"

Ο Ντράκο κοίταξε τον Χάρι και του είπε:

"Δεν πρέπει να φύγεις για ταξίδι;"

"Όχι, πριν δύο μέρες γύρισα από εξωτερική αποστολή. Θα περάσει κανένας μήνας μέχρι την επόμενη."

"Μα ο Ρον μου είπε…"

"Θα σου έκανε φάρσα. Μήπως σου ζήτησε να αναλάβεις και την νυχτερινή βάρδια;"

"Ναι."

"Γύρνα σπίτι σου Ντράκο στην γυναίκα σου. Εδώ είμαι και δεν θα πάω πουθενά."

"Άμα πιάσω τον κοκκινοτρίχη θα…"

"Ηρέμησε. Α και αύριο μην έρθεις. Θα κανονίσω να πάρεις έξτρα ρεπό. Κάθισε σπίτι σου και ξεκουράσου."

"Ευχαριστώ βρε φίλε. Τότε φεύγω. Τα λέμε".

Έτσι ο Ντράκο ξεκίνησε για το διαμέρισμα που είχαν με την Ερμιόνη. Στην αρχή σκέφτηκε να την ειδοποιήσει αλλά μετά του φάνηκε καλύτερη ιδέα να της κάνει έκπληξη. Λίγα λεπτά μετά έβγαινε από το τζάκι του σπιτιού του. Αμέσως όμως αισθάνθηκε ότι κάτι δεν πάει καλά. Στο σπίτι επικρατούσε απόλυτη ησυχία. Προφανώς η Ερμιόνη θα ήταν κουρασμένη από το ταξίδι και θα είχε πέσει για ύπνο, σκέφτηκε. Αλλά μετά πρόσεξε ότι στο σαλόνι υπήρχαν δύο μισοάδεια ποτήρια με ουίσκι της φωτιάς.

Αν και κάτι του έλεγε να κάνει μεταβολή και να φύγει, πήγε προς την κρεβατοκάμαρα τους. Αντί για το απόλυτο σκοτάδι που περίμενε είδε ένα φως κάτω από την χαραμάδα της πόρτας. Χωρίς να το σκεφτεί άνοιξε την πόρτα και το θέαμα που είδε σίγουρα δεν ήταν αυτό που περίμενε. Η Ερμιόνη ήταν ξαπλωμένη και γυμνή με μια έκφραση απόλυτης ηδονής στο πρόσωπο της. Μια ανδρική φιγούρα ήταν κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα, σκυμμένη ανάμεσα στα πόδια της Ερμιόνης. Βλέποντας αυτό ούρλιαξε με όλη την δύναμη της φωνής του:

"Τι γίνεται εδώ;"

"Αγάπη μου γύρισες;... Δεν είναι... αυτό... που νομίζεις!" ψέλλισε η Ερμιόνη.

Ο Ντράκο σάστισε και σχεδόν αυτόματα, με μια φωνή από το παρελθόν είπε:

"Ο πατέρας μου θα το μάθει αυτό!"

Τότε η φιγούρα κάτω από τα σκεπάσματα, αναδύθηκε, τίναξε τα μακριά μαλλιά του στον ώμο του και γυρνώντας στον Ντράκο με ένα ελαφρύ μειδίαμα του είπε:

"Το ξέρει ήδη ο πατέρας σου, Ντράκο."


End file.
